I Want To Hold Your Hand
by LikeARainbow33
Summary: Ron is such a dimwit sometimes....


**A/N: Italics indicate thoughts.**

**I do not own Harry Potter ect. just the plot.**

**---------**

"Ronald Weasley. You're the biggest prat ever!"

_Oh dear. I've done it again. _

"Yes, Hermione," I tensed my face for impact as the girl crawled past the Fat Lady.

"I'VE been waiting for you in the library for the past twenty minutes! You're lucky I even offered to help you with your homework! At least show some common courtesy and show up on time!"

I could feel the blood going to my face, "You mean the study session _you _planned for _me! _I didn't even want one!"

She got in my face, "Oh really? You may not _want one_, but you _need one. _YOU spent all that time complaining to Harry yesterday, 'Stupid old bat giving me a T'!_ You_ should be grateful that you have a friend that'd help you!"

"Grateful for someone who sticks their nose in other people's business, unlikely," I sarcastically shot at her while turning back to Harry (who was shielding himself behind _Quidditch Through The Ages_ from Hermione.)

"Ronald, you match your grades! You truly are a troll," she ran up to her room half sobbing. Harry gave me a reproachful look.

"She'll get over it." Shrugging it off I stole the book from his hands and flipped through towards the back.

"And then you two will find something else to argue about," Harry flipped his head against the chair and sighed in frustration, "Which is really sad considering…Oh never mind."

I looked up from the book. There was a mischievous note to his last statement.

"Go on."

"I can't tell. 'Made a promise…"

"Hmmph," now I was the frustrated one, "Let's go to dinner then. No use just wasting in here all day keeping secrets from our_ best mate."_

"It's not like that." He looked a little hurt but followed me to dinner. I took my usual seat across from Harry and next to Hermione who had decided to ignore me.

"So, _Harry, _How are you today," she agitated some potatoes with her fork. It was almost scary.

"ERM, Just fine… Dare I ask how're you're doing?"

She was twisting it now violently and staring holes into Harry.

"She must be in a lot of pain," I was just about to slap her now from her attitude.

For the first time since our fight she glanced across the table, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you figure it must hurt having that stick up your butt all of this time!"

"BLOODY BRILLAINT, SHUT UP. SHUT UP!"

Harry surprisingly threw in the towel not Hermione.

"Both of you… Just impossible! Just admit it! I've had enough! You two _deserve_ each other."

He left us staring at each other in shock.

"Deserve each other?" I glanced down and then back at the girl next to me inquisitively.

"Honestly Ron, how thick can you be?" She promptly left so I turned back to my plate. Neville walked over and took the vacant place next to me.

"Merlin! What was that about?"

"Haven't the faintest. I've got to find Harry though."

"Fine, see you in class," he shouted to my coat tails as I rushed toward the common room.

Neither of my friends were lounging on any of the various couches and chairs. Harry wasn't in the boy's dormitories either. With only one option left I crawled the flight of stairs to the girl's side and knocked.

"'Lo?" The voice was masculine… and strangely familiar…

"Harry!" The door opened almost immediately.

The messy black bob of his poked out suspiciously, "What is it now?"

"You're in the girl's dorms…?"

"Yeah," his eyes flicked around and his mouth hung open a bit, "I was… Um…Well…," he seemed to be stumped.

Suddenly I understood, "Oh, it's ok. I get the idea," I winked, "You can give me the play by play later!"

He stepped out and closed the door sharply behind him. Somehow Harry didn't seem as satisfied as a guy who just messed around with a girl.

"Look, Ron, I really think you should take up that study offer Hermione gave you."

"You're on _her _side now? Has the world gone loony?" My head almost flung clean of my shoulders as I turned to leave.

"You twit. How dare you talk to Harry like that!"

_Hermione? How in the heck did she get here so fast… _

_Merlin's brightest trousers! She was in the dormitory this whole time! She was in there alone with… Harry… They've been in there doing…_

I wrinkled my nose in revelation, but before I could speak the bushy, brown head continued.

"You're coming with me right now, Bilius! _Accio Transfiguration books and homework!"_

She grabbed my elbow and whizzed me around. My head's position on my shoulders was jeopardized again by flying texts.

"So long," she chirped pointedly to Harry while dragging me down the stairs and into the common room. The most gruesome, horrific, and… entertaining study session I've ever experienced followed.

"It's really easy, actually," she flicked her wand at my quill and it turned into a small version of Mcgonagle, "Just like that."

"_Everything's _easy for you," I huffed at my half transfigured Snape- ink pot.

An Irish brood came from the table, "It'd be for you too if you used half your brains, Mr. Weasley!"

Hermione stifled her laughter only for a moment until she burst out laughing.

"That's rich isn't it? Just like the real one… Except for one small difference," I flicked the mini teacher off the desk, "Try giving me homework now!"

Now she was practically breaking at the seams with humor.

"It's not _that _funny," Frowning in her general direction which was changing rapidly due to the fact that she was rolling in the floor.

"Five points from Griffindor!" now the potions master was talking trying to stand his bottle half the right way. We both were laughing now. Eventually we gasped for air and stopped. She grabbed onto my shoulder for leverage to sit up, so that we were face to face. She gazed at me and everything went silent. If I had ever had an awkward moment with her this was it. Her brown eyes softened and stared into mine…

"SO."

She took her hand off and broke the spell, "Right. Well I think we've had enough for tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Exactly. Night, Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione," she left.

_Oh dear, Merlin. Hermione is… A girl! Why haven't I noticed before? _

"EXCUSE ME."

"Huh? WHAT," I woke with a start, "How in the heck did you get in here? I thought the rules were a little _stricter_ than this," my head turned to Harry's bed. He was sleeping so the remark to him it was useless. In fact, everyone was still sleeping even Neville who is the earlier riser of the group.

"Bloody hell Hermione, What time is it?"

"Six," she crossed her arms and eyed my shirtless chest.

I covered it hastily before continuing, "_Bloody Hell._ It's Saturday!"

"In two more days you'll be back in class. You need all of the help you can get!"

"I think youneed some MENTAL help," she glared daggers into me, "Alright! I'm getting up!"

"Yes, hurry! I don't fancy getting caught up here."

"Imagine that."

She puffed out some air in frustration as she turned around, so I could slip on some robes. I peaked over my shoulder at her and saw her hand (now at her side) twitch slightly.

"Are you done yet?"

"Erm- No. Hold on," my robes were now situated, "Ok."

Her arms were crossed again as we walked out the dormitories and to the library. We sat in a more secluded corner wedged between a bookcase and a rather large fern.

"Never sat back here before," commenting on our location suspiciously and eyed it with a little bit of uneasiness.

"Well. You act like you've have A.D.D. every time we study! The less distractions the better."

_A.D.D? huh? Oh right!_

"Another S.P.E.W., Is it? Did I step on Dobby or something," I checked my shoes. She just shook her head and smiled.

"It means Attention Deficit… Oh, never mind. Let's just pick up where we left off," Snape- ink bottle was plopped on the table in front of us.

"'Mione… You don't think that we could turn the inkpot into something a little more… pleasant," grimacing at my miniature enemy.

"Hopefully you'll be transforming any teacher you please by the end of the day," she teased shooting down my dreams of escaping Snape this weekend. The teacher snarled at me over his hooked nose and flicked his greasy hair in a viscous manner.

_He's the only one I've seen manage to rearrange his hair_ _and invoke fear at the same time. If he wasn't a teacher! Little dingbat good for nothing fuc-_

I cut myself off and focused back at my study mate shivering the anger away.

"So, have at it," she motioned towards the table. Focusing on the table, I flicked my wand at the target….

It flew into the wall where a feeble, "Fifty pointssssss….." sounded in a pile of ink on the floor.

Hermione's eyes had widened, "We're going to be here for a while, _Reparo._"

**A/N: To Be Continued!**

**Please tell me what you think!!!**

**REVIEW. D**


End file.
